stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob
Bob was the founder and chairman of RMA Games and its subsidiaries. History Background Season One In this season, Bob makes his first appearance. Mario and Luigi test out for the video game creators job at RMA Games. Bob, the boss of the company, is shown sitting next to his best friend and business partner Joe. Later, Bob and Joe are working at the Snack Stand. Wario and Waluigi then show up and ask them if they can buy some snacks and Bob announces that they are sold out and tells the brothers to leave. Season Two Bob is first seen with Joe at the ticket stand selling tickets to the "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" concert. Peach tries to convince them she is Mario's girlfriend, but they don't believe her. After they sell the ticket to Peach Scott Masterson appears and asks them how ticket sales are going. Bob and Joe tell Scott they have only sold 5 tickets. Scott responds by reminding Joe and Bob that he gets 50% of the profits for each ticket sold. Before Joe and Bob can protest, Scott yells at them, saying they will do as he says and leaves. After that, Bob turns around to face Joe and tells him they have been screwed over. Bob's next appearance is when Link goes into his and Joe's house and takes items, but before Link leaves Joe and Bob catch him and tell him it's a crime to steal and to tress pass. Next, Bob and Joe catch Link fishing in their pool and tell him that if they see him tresspassing on their property one more time, they will use their killer ties. Eventually, they catch Link watching a Lord of the Rings film in their house and promptly beat him with their killer ties, giving him a black eye. ''The Movie'' A Second Chance Bob makes his final appearance. He and his employees are sitting at the table in RMA Productions. Mario and Luigi come in, asking if they can suggest another idea for a video game. Bob says that at RMA Productions, there are second chances and Bob and his employees laugh for a couple of seconds. Mario and Luigi tell Bob their video game idea which is about two plumbers that go to jail for 10 minutes. Bob says the game is too short and goes on and angry rant. Terence says he liked the idea and Bob, angered by this, kills him with his killer tie. Joe asks Bob if he thinks he overreacted and Bob responds by killing Joe with his killer tie. Then Bob kills Phillip with his killer tie. In the end, Bob kills himself with his killer tie. Personality Bob's personality typically follows as a "optimistic, but very serious, man". He will often at times laugh with Joe and then, almost immediately, stops and stare for no reason. Abilities / Skills Bob continuously rants when hearing something bad from Mario and Luigi and probably others. He, along with Joe, use killer ties when attacking their enemies. Trivia * Rich Alvarez has stated that Bob and Joe's personalities are based off of everything that is wrong with the business world. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Villains